Del odio al amor ya conocen el dicho, no?
by Viento-del-cambio
Summary: Después de destruir a "El" los RRB y las PPGZ se vuelven amigos, pero desaparecen misteriosamente junto a su creador. ¿Qué habra pasado con ellos? Entren a descubrirlo n.n.
1. Prologo

Del odio al amor…ya conocen el dicho, no?

Prologo:

Era una tranquila mañana en Nueva Saltadilla, bueno así eran todas las mañanas; por no decir todos los días. Después de derrotar a "El", la delincuencia disminuyo considerablemente y los villanos comenzaron a retirarse al no tener el apoyo del señor de las tinieblas ("El); los únicos que causaban destrozos de ves en cuando eran los RRB o mejor conocidos como los **RowdyRuff Boys**, pero desaparecieron meses después junto con Mojo. Mojo antes de desaparecer había tenido una batalla contra las PowerPuff Girls Z y salio gravemente lastimado por lo que las chicas creyeron que no lo volverían a ver y eso las entristecía, ya que se habían enterado de buena fuente (n.d: yo xD) que Mojo ya no estaba en este mundo. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se sintieron mal por los RRB, ya que aunque Mojo no fue buena "mamá" siempre esta al tanto de que no les faltara nada de lo esencial, por eso atacaba a diario la ciudad, para poder robar unos cuantos bancos y darles el dinero a ellos. Se dice que con todos los bancos que robó, los chicos no tendrían que preocuparse de su futuro hasta cumplir los 45 años, claro, si sabían manejar bien el dinero.

En esos meses, los chicos se encariñaron con las PPGZ pero se fueron sin siquiera despedirse. Se suponía que los amigos se contaban todo, no? Entonces, que amigo se iba sin despedirse o por lo menos sin comunicarce por correo electronico?

* * *

Se que el prologo es corto y seguramente los capitolos tambien pero tratare de hacerlos lo mas intesesante posible n.n y si no les molesta dejen Reviews onegai

Estos personajes lamenablemente no me pertecese no a quien le pertenecen pero tiene suerte de tenerlos xD


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Era un día lunes y en la azotea de la escuela secundaria de Nueva Saltadilla se podían apreciar a tres niñas tomando su almuerzo como ya era costumbre. La de cabellera anaranjada quien respondía al nombre de Momoko, reía muy animadamente mientras comía sus salchichas del "señor pulpo", mientras que una rubia de nombre Miyako le decía que no era correcto reírse de las desgracias ajenas, y la ultima era Kaoru, quien se encontraba bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja ignorando completamente la conversación de sus dos amigas, porque le parecía más interesante mirar las nubes.

-pero es muy gracioso- Respondió Momoko mientras reía a carcajadas-¿qué dices tú Kaoru?-Pregunto a la azabache, que se encontraba mirando las nubes como esperando que algo pasara volando.

-¿Kaoru?- Llamo la rubia mientras miraba preocupada a la joven azabache.

-tierra llamando a Kaoru, ¡aterriza!- Grito la oji rosa mientras zamarreaba a Kaoru.

-¿qué pasa?- Pregunto la azabache hablando por primera vez

-¿qué te sucede?- Pegunto la rubia mirando a la morena

-sí, has estado mas distraída que de costumbre- Respondió la peli anaranjada

-¡Momoko!- Regaño la rubia.

-está bien Miyako. Solo estaba pensando, eso es todo- Contesto la morena.

Cuando la rubia iba a preguntar la razón de su distracción el cinturón de las tres comenzó a brillar; ya eran meses desde la última vez que brillo. Como ya estaba por terminar el almuerzo, la azotea estaba desierta, por lo que pudieron contestar la llamada de emergencia del profesor Utonium.

-¿qué sucede profesor?- Pregunto la oji rosa.

-chicas, deben venir al laboratorio rápido, los RRB están en la televisión- Contesto muy serio el hombre de bata blanca. Las chicas asintieron y se transformaron.

-¡Hyper Blossom!

-¡Rolling Bubbles!

-¡Powered Buttercup!

-¡PowerPuff Girls Z! - Gritaron a la vez en su típica pose.

Las tres volaron en dirección al laboratorio del profesor lo más rápido que podían, rogando que la razón de su aparición no fuera para mal o peor, que estuvieran heridos.

Una vez que las tres llegaron, se dirigieron directamente a la sala de investigaciones. Ahí se encontraban el profesor, Ken y Peach, que las esperaban.

-ya estamos aquí profesor. Ahora, ¿qué es eso de que los RRB estaban en la tele?- Pregunto Buttercup con impaciencia.

-véanlo ustedes mismas- Dijo el profesor mientras reproducía un video.

-estamos en vivo y en directo en la sede de investigaciones de la mundialmente conocida corporación Odachi junto a Kitade Mizuki-sensei, quien nos hablara de los últimos avances de su investigación. Kitade-sensei, ¿qué puede contarnos al respecto?- Pregunto una joven reportera.

-Bueno, mis investigaciones comenzaron hace unos meses cuando un mono extraño me pidió que cuidara de tres chicos. Días después noté que tenían la capacidad de volar y de otros tipos de poderes característicos de cada uno.

A medida de que avanzaba la investigación, descubrí que en sus cuerpos había una extraña energía y ellos nos comentaron que se llamaban rayos Z negros.

-¿eso significa que hay rayos Z blancos?- Pregunto con cierto interés la joven reportera.

-según los chicos, hay un trío de chicas que responden al nombre de las PowerPuff Girls Z que poseen dichos rayos en su interior- Contesto en hombre.

-entiendo, ¿y como se llaman los chicos?

-sería mejor que ellos se presentaran solos.

Dicho esto, de la nada salieron tres chicos con vestimentas iguales. Lo que impresionaba era su físico, eran altos, un poco fornidos, por no decir guapos. Eran el sueño de cualquier chica.

Su vestimenta eran unos vaquerón negros, una campera del mismo color solo que con una franja roja, azul y verde en el brazo derecho y unas deportivas grises con velcro.

-me llaman Brick-Contesto bailando un estilo hip-hop-rap

-oigan, yo soy Boomer- Dijo mientras bailaba estilo libre

- y yo soy Butch- Declaro haciendo unos pasos de capoeira.

- y juntos somos los RowdyRuff Boys- Gritaron a la vez colocándose frente a la cámara.

- bueno chicos, antes de terminar, ¿quieren decir algo, algún saludo o algo por el estilo?- Pregunto la reportera.

-si hay algo- Contesto Brick.

-bueno adelante díganlo

-Blossom…

-Bubbles…

-Buttercup…

-Pronto las volveremos a ver- Completaron los tres al mismo tiempo mostrando una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

-bueno, en otras noti…

Ken había apagado el televisor para luego ver a las tres antes mencionadas chicas, que se encontraban en estado de shock; Miyako, quien había tenido una bonita amistad con Boomer, el rubio del grupo. En ese momento ella se preguntaba como reaccionaria si lo veía de nuevo después de lo que había hecho. A altas horas de la noche se podía apreciar a las tres chicas caminando en silencio a sus hogares.

Mientras, en la corporación Odachi, en una sala de simulación virtual se encontraban tres muchachos entrenando arduamente peleando uno contra otro o con algún monstruo virtual, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un hombre de bata blanca y cabellera alborotada de color negro, con algunos destellos azules.

-muy bien muchachos, es suficiente por hoy- Dijo mientras aplaudía para llamar la atención de los tres chicos- deben estar cansados por la entrevista y el entrenamiento, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?- Les pregunto mientras les entregaba una toalla a cada uno.

-de acuerdo, ¡Yo quiero una gaseosa!- Exclamo muy animado el peli rojo mientras se sacaba su inseparable gorra roja con negro para limpiar el sudor de su cabello

- ¡yo quiero jugo de naranja! - Grito el rubio mientras saltaba de emoción como un niño pequeño emocionado por su primer helado

-yo quiero un café con leche- Contesto un peli negro colocándose su toalla verde en el cuello y secándose el sudor de su rostro.

-aburrido- Dijeron los chicos

-¡Nadie les pregunto!- Contesto exaltado el oji esmeralda

La corporación Odachi era famosa por su armamento de guerra, en sus distintas sedes de investigación repartidas en el globo se experimentaban para lograr las armas más poderosas del mundo, ya sean de fuego, robóticas o bacteriológicas. Los RowdyRuff Boys se encontraban en la sede de combate robótico, ahí ellos eran los encargados de probar y encontrar el material más duro con el cual se construirían los mejores robots de combate que se enviarían después a los gobiernos de todo el mundo como protección, lo que los chicos no sabían era que lo que los robots usaban como energía eran los propios rayos Z negros de ellos con los que habían estado experimentado, no era mucha energía, pero la suficiente para poder recrearla en mayor cantidad.

Una vez que los cuatro se dirigieron a una maquina de bebidas, el mayor compro lo que los chicos le habían pedido, más un café express y se pusieron a caminar a lo largo del pasillo.

-saben muchachos, el jefe me pidió que los llevara a su oficina después de que terminaran su entrenamiento. Quiero que vallan a sus habitaciones, se duchen y se vistan, tienen 20 minutos- Dijo deteniéndose para luego ver a los chicos que lo miraban con duda en sus miradas- tranquilos, no es por nada malo, los espero en el ascensor privado- Dicho esto se alejo dejando a los tres chicos algo confundidos. Como sabían que K-Taishō, como ellos le decían, no tenia paciencia se fueron a sus habitaciones, se ducharon y se vistieron con su típico uniforme de combate negro pero en vez de la franja de color en el brazo derecho, en la espalda de la campera tenía bordado un dragón blanco con "Bad Boys" escrito debajo.

-andando- ordeno el peli rojo a lo que sus hermanos solo asintieron y salieron para reunirse en el ascensor privado con Mizuki, quien se encargaba de ellos como si fueran sus hijos. Una vez que llegaron al ascensor vieron a Mizuki esperándolos. El peli negro digito una clave y el ascensor bajo, cuando estuvieron dentro del ascensor el moreno hablo por primera vez desde que se encontraron en el ascensor.

-chicos ya se los dije, no es nada malo no se pongan nerviosos- Les dijo el moreno mientras sonreía sinceramente haciendo que los chicos se tranquilizaran y soltaran un enorme suspiro. Llegaron al palco privado del director de la corporación y ahí fueron recibidos por su secretaria que les pidió el favor de que esperaran mientras ella anunciaba su llegada al director.

-pueden pasar- anuncio la joven secretaria.

Los cuatro entraron a la oficina del director y a él lo vieron sentado en su sillón reclinable detrás de su escritorio mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, cuando este los vio hizo una seña para que tomaran asiento y así hicieron. El director era un hombre ya entrado en los años, tenía como unos 70 años, su cabello (n.a: lo poco que tenia xD) era blanco, sus ojos tan verdes que con solo una mirada sentías que podía ver a través de ti y vestía un costoso traje negro con una corbata roja como la sangre.

-chicos, tengo una importante misión para ustedes- Hablo el hombre, su voz era áspera por culpa de la nicotina de los cigarrillos que había fumado toda su vida- hemos escuchado que alguien de la corporación esta filtrando información al exterior, por suerte encontramos al "topo", pero la información que filtro era ultra secreta y sumamente peligrosa más la fórmula para hacer la sustancia Z, pero como aun era experimental no sabemos qué efectos pueda tener si es administrada humanos. Su misión es encontrar al receptor de toda la información y destruir toda la información sin importar nada.

-¿en donde se encuentra el receptor?- Pregunto el dueño de la gorra roja.

-según nuestra información se encuentra en una isla artificial, en medio del océano pacifico. También escuchamos que se hace llamar Dr. Z (n.a: idea sacada del Doujinshi de Bleedman, véanlo se los recomiendo). Partirán enseguida, si esto resulta salvaran la tierra pero si fracasan no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir después.

-entendemos señor, no se preocupe llevaremos a cabo esta misión con éxito- Contesto el moreno con peinado emo.

-señor, ¿si llevamos esta misión a cabo con éxito, que pasara con nosotros después?- Pregunto el rubio del grupo.

-estábamos pensando Mizuki y yo en darles unas vacaciones, bajo la tutela de Mizuki a donde quieran, ya que hace tan solo unos meses él mismo pidió la tutoría de ustedes, ¿lo recuerdan?- Les pregunto a lo que los chicos solo asintieron es forma de afirmación- bueno eso si que en las vacaciones deberán ir a la escuela como cualquier chico normal. Eso me recuerda, Mizuki tuene unos regalos para ustedes en el laboratorio. Bueno es todo cuando estén listos y preparados Mizuki me avisara y partirán enseguida.

-¡Si señor!- Contestaron los tres

Después de salir de la oficina del director se dirigieron al laboratorio de Mizuki, ahí el peli negro les acerco unos relojes con una "R" en el medio. En cuanto los chicos los vieron recordaron los cinturones de las PPGZ, ya que eran prácticamente iguales, solo que estos relojes eran negros con la "R" blanca.

-bien chicos estos son sus watches RowdyRuff, estos relojes ocultaran su identidad bajo los nombres que ustedes elijan y otra vestimenta. Me tome la libertad de elegir la ropa, creo que les gustara. Cuando se lo coloquen quiero que giren el bisel del reloj y presionen la "R" cuando este se levante.

Los chicos se colocaron los relojes y al momento de ponérselos, en sus lóbulos izquierdos aparecieron dos aretes, uno completamente negro con una "R" blanca en el medio, justo como los relojes y los otros aretes eran distintos para cada chico. Brick, quien era el peli rojo de gorra roja con negro tenía un arete rojo en forma de triángulo, Boomer, el único rubio del grupo tenía un arete azul con forma de una "X" y por ultimo Butch, el peli negro estilo emo tenía un arete verde en forma de rombo.

-que geniales aretes- Dijo Brick mientras se los veía en un espejo que solo Buda sabría de donde lo saco.

-es cierto- añadió Boomer mientras los delineaba con la punta de las yemas de sus dedos.

-chicos no quiero ser el aguafiestas, pero tenemos una misión. Debemos terminar aquí y salir antes de que ese Dr. Z se escape- Dijo Butch mientras se cruzaba de brazos viéndose disimuladamente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda en el reflejo de un vidrio polarizado que se encontraba junto a él.

- Butch tiene razón, ahora hagan lo que les dije, vean sus ropas y repitan la acción para transformarse para poder irnos- pidió el peli negro con destellos verdes.

Los chicos giraron el bisel y este se levanto, los tres se miraron sonriendo y los tres juntos fueron envueltos en una brillante luz. Cuando esta se desvaneció los tres estaban vestidos con otras ropas, no eran nada den otro mundo era una playera negra con una camisa roja, azul y verde abierta encima, unos vaqueros y unas converse negras; las converse de Brick tenían unas calaveras blancas, las de Boomer tenían estrellas y las de Butch eran a cuadros verdes y negros. Brick con su siempre confiable gorra roja con negro, Boomer ahora con unas muñequeras azules en ambas muñecas y Butch unos guantes negros como de ciclista sin dedos.

-esto es increíble- Dijo emocionado Boomer

-es cierto- Contestaron sus hermanos igual de emocionados

- y se pone mejor, también mejore sus armas. Brick en vez de tener su popote ahora tiene una cadena, mejor conocida como la cadena de Andrómeda; Boomer tiene dos varas de 1.70 mts, conocidas como las varas del equilibrio de Libra y por ultimo Butch tiene unos guantes de combate con púas en los nudillos o también conocidos como los puños de Tauro. Bueno que esperan transfórmense y prueben sus armas.

-¡Bien!- Contestaron los tres a la vez. El trío de chicos giraron el bisel de sus relojes y presionaron la "R" una vez que se levanto.

-¡Ultra Brick!

-¡Dashing Boomer!

-¡Fortified Butch!

-¡RowdyRuff Boys!- Gritaron los tres juntos como cuando se presentaron en la televisión.

Los tres chicos sacaron sus nuevas armas y entraron a la sala de simulación virtual que se encontraba en el laboratorio de Mizuki; aun que esa sala de simulación fuera más pequeña que la que acostumbraban a usar en sus entrenamientos les serviría. Antes de comenzar los tres se pusieron espalda con espalda y respiraron hondo con los ojos cerrados, soltando el aire de golpe mientras abrían los ojos. Brick fue el primero, su cadena de Andrómeda comenzó a rodearlo en forma de espiral mientras lo protegía, cuando apareció el primer monstruo Brick solo tuvo que apuntarlo y la cadena se dirigió hacia el pecho del monstruo haciendo que se desvaneciera. Boomer estaba rodeado por cuatro monstruos, estos empezaron a cargar energía en sus bocas para lanzar un rayo pero el rubio comenzó a girar rápidamente sus varas formando así una corriente eléctrica alrededor de ellas, luego las unió formando una gran "X" con ellas, y la lanzo hacia los monstruos dividiéndolos por la mitad y desvaneciéndolos. Y por ultimo Butch estaba frente a frente con el más grande, este sonrió mientras levantaba mus puños en dirección al monstruo y de estos salían disparadas las púas, luego se acerco corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el monstruo derribándolo con un solo golpe plantándolo en el suelo y haciéndolo desvanecer.

-¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!- Gritaron a la vez dando un gran salto.

-¡nunca me había sentido tan fuerte!- Grito emocionado Brick

-¡ciento como si pudiera levantar el mundo solo en mi espalda!- Celebro Boomer

-¡y yo que puedo derrotar a la maravilla enmascarada (n.a: el padre de Kaoru/Buttercup) con ambas manos atadas a mi espalda!- Contesto Butch tan emocionado como sus hermanos.

-ahora que ya están al tanto de lo que puede hacer con sus armas daré aviso al capitán para que partamos enseguida.

-¡Si señor!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

En un helicóptero que se encontraba sobrevolando el océano pacifico se hallaban cuatro personas, mas él piloto; tres niños que no sobrepasaban los catorce años, un hombre de no más de veinticinco y otro que ya sobrepasaba los cincuenta. Los cuatro se encontraban bastante serios, era un silencio que solo se rompía con el sonido provocado por la hélice al girar.

-señor, en veinte minutos llegaremos al límite- Informo el piloto.

-bien. Muchachos ahora tendrán que seguir solos ya que si vamos con ustedes nos detectaran y el helicóptero no es tan rápido, ya conocen la misión; entran ubican la información y la destruyen solo eso,** no se entretengan**- Dijo Mizuki recalcando lo último.

-lo sabemos señor - Aclaro el peli rojo.

-por último, tengan cuidado no sabemos que pueda haber allá

-vamos Mizuki parece que hasta crees que no volveremos con vida- Dijo bromista el rubio.

-señor, treinta segundos.

-bien, llego la hora. Mizuki encuentra un buen asiento, escuche que habrían fuegos artificiales- Comento el azabache mientras se ponía de pie.

Dicho esto los dos restantes imitaron al esmeralda y se pusieron de pie esperando la última señal para salir en dirección a la isla en la que se encontraban los archivos robados. En cuanto recibieron la señal, se lanzaron hacia el mar y luego emprendieron vuelo en dirección recta a máxima velocidad.

Mientras tanto en la isla artificial que se encontraba en medio del pacifico; en lo más profundo de la isla se encontraba un hombre que usaba una máscara de lo que parecía hierro dificultando cualquier descripción posible, este se encontraba en una habitación completamente obscura que solo era iluminada por una chimenea sentado en un gran sillón con ambas manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro; hasta parecía dormir. Hasta que la entrada de tres chicos de no más de catorce años hicieron que el hombre levantara la vista.

-Dr. Z tres individuos se acercan a una gran velocidad a la base- Informaron unos ojos sangre.

- ¿quiere que nos encarguemos de ellos?- preguntaron tranquilamente unos ojos verdes.

-no, déjenlos pasar; además de que serviría que los detuvieran. Al final no podrán con mis chicos Punk's.

Con eso los tres chicos que se ocultaban en las penumbras de la sala se dejaron ver gracias a la luz provocada por la chimenea; los tres chicos eran la viva imagen de los Rowdyruff Boys, la única diferencia eran las vestimentas, estas estaban todas rajadas (n.a: a la moda pirata =P) y en el cuello tenían unos collares con púas con una "P" colgando.

-chicos, ¿Por qué no vamos a darle la bienvenida a los RRB?- Hablo por primera el poseedor de ojos zafiro.

-suena bien, demuéstrenles que las copias son mejores que los originales- Dijo con orgullo el hombre de la máscara.

-si señor

Cerca de la isla, se podían divisar tres estelas de colores dirigiéndose a tierra. Una vez que pisaron tierra desenvainaron sus armas esperando algún ataque por parte del enemigo, cuando estuvieron seguros de que no los atacarían siguieron su camino pero esta vez corriendo directo a la edificación que se podía ver a lo lejos. Cuando estaba a unos metros de la entrada una explosión no los dejo seguir, entre el humo se podían ver tres sombras y cuando por fin el humo se disipo los RRB quedaron anonadados con lo que vieron. Eran ellos mismos, ellos estaban frente a si mismos.

-sean bienvenidos Rowdyruff boys, dejen que nos presentemos. Mi nombre es Blood- Se presento el oji rubí, él vestía una playera gastada roja con unos vaqueros y unas deportivas.

- y soy Berserk- Dijo el oji zafiro, vestía una playera negra sin mangas con unos piratas y unas deportivas gastadas.

-por último pero no menos importante, soy Brute- Se presento el oji esmeralda, él vestía completamente militar y unas deportivas que hacían juego.

- y somos los Rowdypunk Boys- Dijo Blood dando por terminado la presentación- fuimos creados a partir de su ADN hace unos meses por el Dr. Z pero lo que termino de completando nuestra creación fue la substancia Z.

-eso nos dio la fuerza y velocidad que ustedes poseen, pero nosotros la superamos con creses- Comento Berserk.

-tan solo imagínense, sus poderes aumentados diez veces podríamos desintegrarlos en este instante pero les tenemos una mejor proposición- Dijo Brute con una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro.

- únanse al Dr. Z y ayúdenlo a conquistar el mundo o perezcan aquí y ahora. Ustedes deciden- Dijo Blood mientras se acomodaba su collar.

Los tres chicos se miraron unos segundos y luego estallaron en carcajadas, por otro lado los RPB se mantenían serios y erguidos esperando una respuesta. Cuando los RRB terminaron de reír se pusieron de pie con dificultas, ya que después de haber reído tanto les dolían los estómagos.

-acaso los clonaron mal- Dijo Brick mientras se incorporaba y sacaba su cadena de Andrómeda.

-si son nuestros clones saben cuál es la respuesta- Continuo Boomer sacando las barras del equilibrio de Libra.

-así que mejor dejamos de hablar y nos ponemos a pelear- Finalizo Butch ajustándose los puños de Tauro.

-bueno si así lo quieren- Dijo Blood soltando un suspiro- así será.

Al finalizar esa oración Brick salió disparado hacia a costa seguido de un destello burdeo, Boomer fue lanzado hacia el cielo con una estela zafiro detrás y Butch fue enterrado en las profundidades de la isla por un brillo esmeralda.

Brick v/s Blood

Brick quien había sido disparado a la costa por el fuerte golpe de Blood se estaba incorporando, una vez que se puso completamente de pie este fue rodeado por su cadena de Andrómeda esperando así que Blood no le hiciera daño por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una estrategia. Grave error; la velocidad de Blood se hacía resaltar sin ningún problema este pudo pasar la barrera de Andrómeda y acertarle un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago a Brick haciendo que este se doblara del dolor. Aprovechando esa distancia Brick lanzo un ataque justo al rostro del Blood, pero el único daño que le causo fue un rasguño en la mejilla derecha.

-parece que eres más hábil de lo que pensé, mira que hacerme un rasguño en mi mejilla- Comento tranquilamente Blood mientras se limpiaba la sangre con su pulgar para luego lamerlo.

-la próxima vez no será la mejilla, será tu cabeza- Contesto Brick jadeante pero decidido.

-no lo creo- dijo para luego desaparecer de la vista de Brick, y aparecer a sus espaldas- con este rasguño firmaste tu sentencia de muerte.

Blood había atravesado a Brick por la espalda solo con su mano. Lentamente Blood comenzó a levantar a Brick haciendo que la herida fuera creciendo mientras se escuchaba un fuerte grito de dolor por parte del peli rojo

Cuando el peli rojo ya no tenía fuerzas para poder seguir consiente se desmallo y Blood lo dejo caer sin cuidado al piso.

-te lo dije- Dijo fríamente mientras miraba sin culpa alguna el cuerpo ensangrentado. En medio del charco de sangre había algo brillante, cuando Blood lo levanto se fijo que era un medallón, de esos en los que pones fotos de algún familiar y ese tipo de cosas. Cuando lo iba a abrir una mano se lo impidió.

-si lo abres te juro que te matare- Hablo con dificultades el de ojos rojos ya sin brillo.

-a donde iras no lo vas a necesitar- Contesto el oji rubí mientras le daba una fuerte patada en el costado a Brick- Dulces sueños Brick, y ojala nunca despiertes.

Dicho esto, Brick perdió el conocimiento completamente, y Blood cuando iba a arrojar el medallón junto al cuerpo inerte de Brick decidió darle una ojeada al medallón y al abrirlo se encontró con una foto de Brick junto a una chica peli roja se veían felices.

-es bastante linda, tal vez le haga una visita- Dijo para sí con una perversa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

Boomer v/s Berserk

Cuando Boomer fue mandado a volar pudo detenerse frenando de golpe en medio del aire, pero una vez que lo hizo Berserk lo volvió a golpear mandándolo esta vez al oriente. Boomer no pudo frenar a tiempo y chocó contra un gran árbol provocando que este se partiera en dos. Poco a poco Boomer se fue incorporando y comenzó a cargar las varas del equilibro de Libra listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Berserk descendió lentamente, quedando a una distancia de unos 50 metros.

-parece que demorare solo unos minutos en acabar contigo, mi querido Boomer- comento dándole la menor importancia al rubio que se encontraba frente a él.

-no me hables con tanta familiaridad, maldito-contesto mientras formaba con las varas de Libra una gran "x"- te voy a vencer e iré a ayudar a mis hermanos.

-je, aun no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-¿entender qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-no podrás conmigo. Uno, porque conozco todos tus movimientos. Dos, soy al menos cinco veces más fuerte que tu. Y tres, pero no menos importante, conozco tus puntos débiles o debería decir un lindo punto rubio.

-si te atreves a hacerle algo…

-¿qué harás?-dijo con tono intimidante mientras daba un paso a delante.

-te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo, si es necesario y te acabare.

-para eso tienes que vivir- contesto con una sonrisa inocente que luego cambio con una maléfica y sádica sonrisa mientras desaparecía-y eso es algo que no podrás lograr- Berserk había aparecido detrás de Boomer listo para propinarle otro buen golpe, pero esta vez Boomer lo bloqueo con la "x" del equilibrio.

-no te va a funcionar el mismo truco por segunda vez.

-eres más tonto de lo que pensé

-¡qué has dicho!

-no es la segunda vez que te sorprendo así. Es la tercera- seguido de esas palabras, ambos rubios se encontraban intercambiando feroces golpes, pero Berserk tenía una clara ventaja sobre el otro rubio. Pero ese detalle hacia que la determinación de Boomer siguiera igual.

En un momento de descuido por parte de Berserk, Boomer logro darle con su arma propinándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo dejo inerte por unos segundos. El suficiente tiempo para que Boomer le diera una serie de golpes y lo mandara a volar, justo como hizo con él. Mientras Berserk se encontraba en el aire, Boomer voló y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda con ambas manos.

Berserk se había estrellado contra el suelo con una fuerza increíble. Tanto así que había dejado un cráter de a lo menos un kilometro de diámetro.

Volando sobre aquel cráter se encontraba un jadeante Boomer, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¡lo vencí! Ahora debo ir a ayudar a mis hermanos-Boomer estaba a punto de ir en la ayuda de sus hermanos, cuando una voz desde el interior del cráter lo detuvo.

-valla eso dolió. Parece que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas. Pero no es suficiente para derrotarme-Berserk se había puesto de pie mientras se limpiaba con cuidado la tierra de los pantalones y de la playera que se encontraban más rasgados de lo que estaban antes-terminare contigo ahora. Si no te molesta- Berserk voló a una velocidad increíble y tomo del cuello a Boomer mientras seguía volando hasta que se encontraba a una altura de 90 Km, en la Mesosfera. Y luego cayó en picada hasta que ambos se estrellaron en el suelo, haciendo que el cráter que había hecho Berserk se agrandara a lo menos unos 6 Km.

Había una gran cortina de humo alrededor del cráter, pero poco a poco se fue disipando y cuando por fin se despejo completamente, Berserk se encontraba en el centro del cráter mirando el cuerpo inerte de Boomer hasta que algo redondo y brillante llamo su atención. Era un anillo de plata y en el interior tenia escrito "_Bubbles y Boomer. Mejores amigos"_.

-jajajaja que tierno. Debes estar muy enamorado para que te diera este anillo. ¿sera bonita?

-mas te vale…no acercarte a ella o…- Boomer había tosido sangre pero sin dejar de mirar a Berserk.

-mejor no hables si aun quieres vivir. Esa picada te debe haber perforado los pulmones. Si hablas mucho, solo aras que tu muerte llegue más rápido- y después de eso Berserk le dio una patada en la nuca dejándolo O.K

Butch v/s Brute

Después de que Brute mandara a Butch de un golpe a las entrañas de la base, este no se detuvo allí. Brute siguió golpeando a Butch contra el suelo de titanio que tenia la base de piso. Pero la golpiza no duro mucho, porque Butch en un momento de descuido por parte de Brute le disparo una serie de púas haciendo que algunas se engancharan en sus ropas.

-¡hey cuidado con la ropa, que la acabo de robar!

-pues déjame decirte que no me importa. Además esas púas en tu ropa no nada de adorno.

-que quieres decir

-de esto- Butch trono sus dedos y las púas que se encontraban en las prendas de Brute exploraron creando una cortina de humo negro, que Butch aprovecho para propinarle una buena serie de golpes y para terminan hizo que las púas de sus guantes crecieran un poco dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula-no importa lo fuerte que seas. La mandíbula es el punto más sensible aparte de "eso" con eso te quedaras así un buen rato.

Con lo que Butch no contaba era que Brute se levantara como si nada le hubiera pasado mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le había quedado en la mandíbula por el último golpe de Butch.

-auch-esa expresión de dolor la había dicho con tanta falsedad que hizo que Butch se enfureciera más que un toro- bueno es mi turno de usarte de saco de boxeo-Brute se había lazado a Butch con gran velocidad para acertarle unos golpes, pero Butch desvió una gran cantidad y respondió con ferocidad cada golpe que recibía.

Pasaron los minutos y esa feroz batalla se hacía cada vez más violenta. En un descuido, Brute agarró a Butch del cuello y en medio del forcejeo una placa cayó al suelo y ninguno lo noto, era una placa militar. Brute aun tenía a Butch del cuello quien luchaba para poder librarse; se estaba quedando sin aire, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Butch mientras dejaba caer su cabeza para poder estar más cómodo y desmallarse de una vez vio algo brillante. Era la placa que le había regalado Buttercup dos meses antes de que se fueran de la ciudad, era como su amuleto. Era por eso que estaba perdiendo.

Brute lanzo a Butch muy cerca de la placa que le había regalado la PPGZ verde. Solo debía estirar la mano y alcanzarla, pero cuando la iba a alcanzar un pie se interpuso.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto mientras la miraba. Tenía algo escrito _"con esto siempre estaré contigo, tonto. Buttercup"-_no me digas que es tu novia.

-y si así fuera que. Tienes algún problema

-no en realidad-contesto mientras soltaba aquel objeto cerca de Butch, que estiro el brazo y lo cogió- bueno acabare con tu sufrimiento ahora-Brute volteo a Butch con una patada y luego le propino otra pero esta vez en el mentón. Haciendo que quedara fuera de combate- tu mismo lo dijiste _"no importa lo fuerte que seas. La mandíbula es el punto más sensible aparte de_ _eso__"_

Cuando los RPB habían derrotado a los RRB los llevaron a la base, donde los esperaba impaciente el Dr. Z. Este solo les dijo que los tiraran por ahí o si querían los mandaban a volar que hicieran lo que quisieran con ellos. Ya que pronto debían partir a su nuevo escondite. Había que empezar a ver las formas de traer de vuelta del espacio a "EL".

Los RPB solo los dejaron tirados, ya que con aquellas heridas era más que seguro que no sobrevivirían.

Cuando el Dr. Z y los RPB se fueron de la isla, el helicóptero en el que estaba Mizuki aterrizo para buscar a los chicos y los encontraron muy mal heridos. Los trasladaron de inmediato a la sede central de medicina más cercana de la corporación Odachi. Ahí les dieron las atenciones apropiadas. Ahora solo quedaba rezar.

Por otro lado en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla, para ser más preciso en la azotea de la escuela secundaria de Saltadilla se encontraban tres chicas disfrutando de su almuerzo, cuando el anillo de Miyako se rasgo sin motivo y cuando se lo quito vio que el nombre de Boomer tenía un arañazo, al medallón de Momoko se le había roto el cristal justo encima de la cara de Brick y la placa de Kaoru se había rasgado justo en el nombre de Butch.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto la peli roja

-esto es un mal presagio- contesto la rubia

-esto me da mala espina

Domo!!!!!!!! ˆˆ

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero me entretuve con otra de mis historias y bueno se me olvido esta xD

Pero aquí esta la conti.

Quiero agradecer a:

- ClariHanyou

- LiL EmO

- xela-pix96

- kasumi95

- Romy Brujita

- PPGZ-Fan Girl

- y a Angelic-bloody-night

Que han sido las primeras personas que me han dejado Reviews los dejo, cuídense buenas noches (3:44am)


	4. Aviso 1

Mis queridos lectores: (yeah, me salió hasta profesional :D)

Por razones del terremoto que ocurrió en mi país Chile no podre poner los capítulos que tenia listos durante un tiempo, por la razón de que no tengo luz ni internet para usar el computador. Ahora estoy en la casa de un familiar usando internet móvil con el portátil de mi madre y por un descuido mío deje el pendrive en mi casa. Cuando pueda lo primero que hare será publicar los capítulos que tenga listos, hasta ese entonces.

Cuídense.

Me despido. Gracias por su comprensión. u.u


	5. Chapter 3

Lectores, tengo buenas noticias.

Dos días de haber hecho el aviso me llego la electricidad *o* podre hacer contis y publicarlas *w*

Aunque quiero mandar mis condolencias a todos los subcriptores que están en las zona afectadas en mi país. Ojala todo vuelva a ser como antes u.u

Chapter 3

Saltadilla, por la tarde. Tres chicas de catorce años caminaban para poder llegar a sus respectivos hogares, después de un día de escuela. Tenían una cara de preocupación. El hecho de que los regalos que habían recibido de parte de los Rowdy de dañaran por si solos era extraño, y el solo pensar que les hubiera pasado algo las inquietaba y preocupaba.

-chicas-hablo Momoko-¿no creen que lo que paso hoy en el almuerzo fue extraño?

-si, y me preocupa el hecho de que les haya pasado algo-contesto la preocupada Miyako.

-no creo que les haya pasado algo. Quizás solo se enfermaron o algo así-comento Kaoru aparentando despreocupación.

-Kaoru por favor nuestras cosas se dañaron justo sobre lo que tenía que ver con ellos, ya sea la foto de mi medallón o el nombre del añillo de Miyako o tu chapa militar. La cosa es que es obvio que lea paso algo-regaño la oji rosa muy molesta por parte de la respuesta que había dado su compañera.

-¿¡y qué quieres que diga?! Que se encuentran perfectamente y que solo fue una coincidencia que todo esto pasara-contesto la azabache alzando la voz.

-¡no pero al menos podrías mostrar preocupación!-dijo la peli naranja también alzando la voz.

-¿¡y crees que no lo estoy!? ¡Jugué terriblemente hoy por estar pensando en eso! ¡Me mandaron A MI a la banca porque estaba estropeando el entrenamiento de los demás!-culmino poniendo énfasis a ese MI.

-¡ya basta!-grito la rubia con los ojos llenándose de lagrimas-¡no se dan cuenta que pelear no ayuda en nada!

Ambas chicas bajaron la mirada, avergonzadas. Era cierto. Si peleaban solo empeoraría la situación en la que se encontraban las tres ¿pero que podían hacer? No sabían donde se encontraban en este preciso momento. No sabían su paradero desde ya hace mucho.

-Odachi-comento la azabache levantando la mirada

-¿Qué?-dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

-recuerdan el reportaje de hace unos días. Cuando aparecieron los chicos; la reportera había dicho que se encontraban en la corporación Odachi. Solo hay que saber donde esta esa corporación y encontraremos a los chicos-dijo con esperanza la oji verde.

-¿pero como vamos a hacer eso?-pregunto la oji azul

-el profesor puede que sepa donde se transmitió la noticia y solo tenemos que llagar volando-dijo Momoko dando una posible solución al problema.

-es cierto. Entonces que estamos esperando, vamos al laboratorio y pidámosles al profesor y a Ken que localicen el lugar de la transmisión-contesto motivada Kaoru

Las chicas emprendieron camino al laboratorio con esperanza de tener suerte y que el profesor las pudiera ayudar con esto. Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la sala de investigaciones y ahí se encontraba Ken, el profesor Utonium y Peach haciendo quien sabe que experimento. Parecía delicado porque todos estaban en silencio hasta que las tres chicas gritaron.

-¡profesor!- gritaron las tres chicas a la vez haciendo que lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo explotara.

-que sucede chicas ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-pregunto el profesor mientras se limpiaba la cara con una toalla que solo Dios sabría decir de donde la saco.

-profesor venimos a pedirle un favor- contesto Momoko.

-necesitamos que nos ayude a localizar a los Rowdy. Creemos que les paso algo malo-dijo Kaoru

-¿pero saben al menos que podamos usar para localizarlos?-pregunto Ken que se acercaba con Peach a su lado.

-solo sabemos que se podrían encontrar en la corporación Odachi-comento Miyako.

-déjenme decirles que la corporación Odachi tiene tantas sedes alrededor del mundo que seria imposible contarlas y mucho menos localizar la que se grabo en el reportaje-dijo Ken

-espera Ken. Si no me equivoco la transmisión se hizo en una sede de robótica y no hay muchas en el globo guau-dijo Peach

-solo tendríamos que buscar cuantas hay y compararla con las imágenes que aparecen en el reportaje-contesto el profesor algo pensativo-Ken empieza a buscar cuantas hay y donde se localizan.

-estoy en eso papá, dijo profesor-contesto Ken mientras buscaba en la computadora las distintas sedes de robótica de Odachi-no son muchas solo hay dos y si puedo predecir diría que están en la sede de Hong Kong o en Sídney.

-no se nos haría difícil ir a ambas y buscarlos, pero ¿Qué les diéremos a nuestros padres?-pregunto la peli naranja

-digamos que tenemos un paseo a Kyoto o algún lugar así y que el profesor se encargue del resto mientras no estamos-dijo la azabache

-eso podría servir, pero ¿a cuál vamos primero?-pregunto la rubia

-mmm…vamos a la de Hong Kong primero y si no están iremos directamente a Sídney-contesto la oji rosa

-suena bien. En marcha-declaro Kaoru.

-esperen-las detuvo el profesor-vallan con el Dinamo Z se les hará más rápido así ahora que le pusimos nuevos propulsores

-gracias profesor

-en marcha chicas-dijo Momoko

-si-contestaron Kaoru y Miyako

-¡Hyper Blossom!

-¡Rolling Bubbles!

-¡Powered Buttercup!

-¡PowerPuff Girls Z!

Las chicas una vez transformadas abordaron el Dimano Z y se fueron directo a Hong Kong, con las esperanzas de que los Rowdy se encontraran ahí.

Mientras tanto en Odachi, sede de medicina. Se veía que todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro con medicamentos, exámenes y ese tipo de cosas. En una sala de curación se encontraba Mizuki mirando a tres chicos que se encontraban dentro de unos tubos con un líquido verde y burbujeante. Eran los Rowdy. Su estado se había estabilizado hace ya unas horas, pero tenían serios daños interiores; Brick tenía perforado el estomago, Boomer tenía seriamente dañados los pulmones y Butch tenía destrozada la garganta. Las heridas eran graves e incluso de decía que no tenían oportunidad de sobrevivir pero increíblemente en un dos por tres su estado se había estabilizado y los trasladaron a la sala de curación.

-muchachos por favor no se rinda-rogó Mizuki

-señor Mizuki-llamo un muchacho que no sobre pasaba los veinte años- tiene una llamada del jefe desde Hong Kong

-comunícame con él

-sí señor. Conectando. En línea.

Una gran pantalla bajo y ella se proyecto la imagen de un hombre ya entrado en los años con un cigarrillo en la mano, con una expresión muy seria.

-señor Kenji ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el peli negro

-¿cómo se encuentran los chicos, Mizuki?-interrogo el viejo

-ya están estabilizados señor y creo que en una semana ya estarán consientes si es que no llega a ocurrir nada fuera de lo común-contesto con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-eso es bueno. Veras una de las razones de mi llamada era saber cómo se encontraban los muchachos y la otra era avisar que voy para allá en este momento con tres chicas que están muy preocupadas-comento el señor Kenji

-¿tres chicas señor?-pregunto un extrañado Mizuki

-veras. Cuando había llegado a la sede de robótica de Hong Kong para asistir a la reunión semanal, me encontré a tres pequeñas causando gran alboroto en la sala principal de la compañía preguntando con mucha insistencia el paradero de los Rowdy.

Flash Back.

-¿¡Donde están los Rowdy Boys?!-grito una azabache que ya había perdido los estribos

-como ya les dije, esa es información clasificada-contesto una recepcionista _algo _intimidada por el tono que estaba usando la peli negra

-¿sucede algo, señorita?-pregunto un hombre mientras se acercaba

-señor Kenji. Lo que pasa es que estas jovencitas preguntan sobre los Rowdy pero no quieren entender que esa en información clasificada.

-¿Qué relación tienen con ellos jovencitas?-pregunto el hombre mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía dándole una gran calada.

-vera señor. Nosotras somos las PowerPuff Girls Z y somos amigas de los Rowdy-contesto una peli naranja

-hace un tiempo los Rowdy se fueron de Tokyo sin siquiera despedirse y esta tarde unos presentes que intercambiamos entre nosotros se dañaron sin motivo alguno. Creemos que les ha pasado algo-dijo una rubia

-lo único que queremos es saber si los Rowdy están bien y si lo están poder hablar con ellos. Porque nos deben una explicación de por qué se fueron-dijo una azabache mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-es mejor no hablar aquí. Señorita la reunión ¿a qué hora es?-pregunto mientras miraba su reloj

-a la media noche señor-contesto la recepcionista

-tenemos tres horas antes de eso. Señorita ¿hay alguna sala desocupada que podamos usas?

-está libre la sala del 3er piso. Es aprueba de ruido y estará libre hasta mañana-dijo la joven recepcionista

-bien. Chicas acompáñenme y les contare todo sobre los Rowdy.

Fin Flash Back

-después que les conté sobre los Rowdy; lo que estaban haciendo, la misión que se les encomendó y su estado actual decidieron ir a la sede en la que se encuentran, pero no podrían entrar sin autorización de parte de algún superior-dijo el hombre dando una gran calada al cigarrillo que tenía en la mano

-¿y en cuanto tiempo estarían aquí, señor?-pregunto Mizuki

-estaremos ahí una vez que la reunión termine y las chicas despierten. Parecían cansadas. En cuanto terminamos de hablar una se quedo dormida en el hombro de su compañera y así hasta que las tres se durmieron en la sala que usamos. Creo que llegaremos allá como a las 6.00-respondio el hombre apagando el cigarro en un cenicero y encendiendo otro después

-lo estaremos esperando-termino Mizuki haciendo una reverencia

La pantalla se elevo y desapareció. Mizuki se acerco a los tubos en donde se encontraban los chicos y apoyo la mano en el de Brick que era el más cercano, dedicándole una mirada de preocupación paternal y repitió la acción con cada uno.

-muchachos. No se rindan. En solo un par de horas sus amigas vendrán a verlos

Luego se retiro de la sala, pero al estar en la puerta les dedico una última mirada con una sonrisa llena de preocupación y salió.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los Rowdy habían sido atacados y hace solo unas horas habían sido derivados a una habitación para que pudieran descansar en una camilla.

Cuando las chicas habían llegado a la sede de medicina en la que se encontraban los muchachos no podían creer el estado en el que se encontraban; Bubbles no lo soporto y cayó de rodillas al suelo petrificada, poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y luego estallo en llanto. Blossom tuvo una reacción parecida solo que ella fue directamente al tubo de Brick pero no llego porque cayó al suelo ocultando las lágrimas que estaban brotando. Buttercup fue el caso más que mas impacto; esta se acerco a paso lento hasta el tubo de Butch y apoyo una mano en el y ahí se quedo hasta que una lágrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla, comenzó a golpear el cristal del tubo con furia mientras gritaba y lloraba. Hicieron falta diez guardias para alejarla del cristal antes de que lo rompiera.

A cada Rowdy le dieron una habitación privada. Las chicas no se habían separado de ellos en ningún momento. Blossom se quedo con Brick en la habitación 613, Bubbles acompaño a Boomer en la habitación 614 y Buttercup le hizo compañía a Butch en la 615.

Diva: Bueno eso es todo por este cap n.n

Xxx: no inventes ahora que se venía lo más interesante ò.ó

Diva: ¿q-quien eres? ó.ò

Xxx: yo soy…mmm… ¿Quién soy?

Diva: como no vas a saber quién eres ¬¬

Xxx: es que soy un producto de tu imaginación *o* déjame pensar ya se me ocurrirá un nombre…mmm veamos… ya se Akito, me llamo Akito

Diva: ¿como la raza de perro japonés?

Akito: siiii son hermosos como yo

Diva: ok .___. Bueno me puedes decir porque apareciste en mi despedida ¬¬

Akito: es que no puedes terminar la historia así T.T

Diva: si puedo y lo hice xD además si sigo contando la historia me quedare sin ideas u.u

Akito: pero que hare yo TToTT necesito saber que harán las PPGZ cuando despierten los RRB

Diva: tendrás que esperar ù.ú

Akito: pero TToTT

Diva: si sigues así te encerrare un alguna parte y perderé la llave ¬¬*

Akito: *glup* ó.ò ok esperare como buen chico que soy n.n

Diva: ¡¿eres un chico?! O.O!!!!!!

Akito: que quieres decir con eso, claro que lo soy. Quieres asegurarte???? *¬*

Diva: bueno eso es todo dejen Reviews por favor y ahora yo huiré y acusare a Akito a la policía por acoso sexual

Akito: pero si solo te pregunte. No hay necesidad de llegar a usar la ley ó.ò

Diva: eres un pervertido sé muy bien con que intenciones me lo preguntaste ¬///¬

Akito: pues dímelas porque yo no sé ¬¬

Diva: a pues bueno….e-eso y a-aquello u////u

Akito: y yo soy él pervertido xD

Diva: mira lo que hiciste me hiciste quedar a mí como la pervertida T.T

Akito: es divertido molestarla. Puede convertirse en un habito ;D bueno hasta aquí cuídense y bla bla bla comenten :D


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

En la sede de medicina de la corporación Odachi, para ser más precisos en la habitación 613 se encontraban dos peli naranjos, pero uno de ellos se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras que la otra le sostenía la mano fuertemente. Ellos eran Brick, un RRB y Blossom, una PPGZ. Brick se encontraba conectado a muchas maquinas que eran revisadas constantemente por las enfermeras.

-Brick, por favor abre los ojos.-dijo Blossom aguantándose las ganas de llorar, de nuevo –Te necesito

-Blo-ssom –dijo a duras penas Brick abriendo lentamente sus ojos

-¡BRICK! –Blossom se había lanzado a abrasar a Brick pero un gemido de dolor la hizo retroceder al instante –Brick que bueno que estas despierto. Estaba muy preocupada –dijo comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-hey, no llores. Estoy bien –dijo secando tiernamente las lagrimas que Blossom había derramado.

-no, no lo estas. Tú estomago, lo perforaron de par a par. Es un milagro que aun vivas.

-no me des por muerto aun, porque tengo una razón para no estarlo –contesto mirando seriamente a Blossom.

-¿qué quieres decir? –pregunto la peli naranja

-esto.

Brick había agarrado a Blossom de su chaqueta plantándole un tierno beso que demostraba todo lo que él sentía por aquella chica de ojos de curioso color y cabellos anaranjados, todo en ella era curioso y eso era lo que más le encantaba de ella. Blossom como nunca había tenido experiencia en esto de los besos no sabía qué hacer, solo se dejo llevar. El beso se profundizo dejando de lado le ternura para darle paso a la pasión. El aire les empezó a faltar y se separaron de mala gana, ambos jadeantes.

-Blossom, te amo. Amo todo lo que seas, te amo siendo una PPGZ, te amo como Momoko Akatsutsumi. Te amo.

-Brick, yo también te amo. Te amo desde la pelea con EL, aquel beso que usamos para mandarlos a su tiempo, al menos el mío era sincero.

-lo sé –y volvió a besarla pero esta vez disfrutando cada rincón de sus labios.

En ese mismo momento, en otra habitación, 614 para ser más precisos se apreciaba una situación parecida a la que situación similar, bueno no tan similar.

Ambos rubios se encontraban durmiendo; Boomer sobre una blanca camilla de hospital y Bubbles apoyada en la camilla de Boomer sujetando fuertemente su mano. Poco a poco Bubbles fue abriendo los ojos solo para encontrar a un Boomer durmiendo.

-Boomer, por favor despierta –dijo en un susurro dejando que una lágrima traicionera le resbalara por la mejilla, que fue detenida por una gentil mano.

-Bubbles, no llores por mí

-¡Boomer! –grito abrazando al rubio

-siento haberte preocupado Bubbles, no, Miyako

-pero como lo…

-se –completo la oración- un día mis hermanos y yo las seguimos hasta sus casas, te ves hermosa cuando duermes

Esas palabras hicieron que las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeran de un rojo carmesí y esta trato de ocultar su vergüenza bajando la cabeza, pero otra vez aquella gentil mano hizo que lo volviera a mirar.

-no ocultes tu cara, por favor. Quiero verla. Hace mucho que no veo tu sonrisa, pero ahora solo veo tristeza en tu rostro y es por mi culpa, perdóname.

-no hay nada que perdonar, solo me alegro de que estés vivo –respondió la rubio acariciando la mano de Boomer que en ese momento estaba en su mejilla.

-yo no moriré, porque tu me impulsas a seguir viviendo. Te amo, Miyako.

Boomer se acerco lentamente hasta el rostro de Bubbles y lo beso tiernamente. En un principio no hubo respuesta por parte de Bubbles y eso hizo que un triste Boomer se alejara de aquellos labios que para él eran como un fruto prohibido.

-lo siento, yo…

Pero fue callado por los labios de la rubia que lo besaban con una pasión que era extraña viniendo de aquella joven tan tierna. Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando pero la falta de aire hizo que se separaran, más porque Boomer comenzó a ahogarse por no poder respirar bien.

-¡BOOMER!

-cof…tranquila Miyako...cof…estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar.

-¡¿Boomer a quien quieres engañar?! Acabas de toser sangre. Llamare a un medico –amenazo la rubia poniéndose de pie.

-¡NO! Por favor, no. Te alejaran de mí, por favor Miyako, no –rogo el joven.

-está bien –terminó por aceptar Miyako.

-gracias –dijo. Y callo dormido nuevamente, pero esta vez sosteniéndole él la mano a ella.

En un lugar no muy lejano, a solo dos habitaciones de los rubios, se apreciaba a una joven de pelo azabache que miraba muy preocupada a un muchacho de piel de marfil que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Esta se puso de pie y se hasta la ventana; había un hermoso atardecer, era justo el momento en que el crepúsculo alcanzaba su mayor esplendor. A ella nunca le gustaron esas cosas porque pensaba que eran una perdida de tiempo, pero en ese momento era lo único que se ocurría que podía hacer.

-valla, creí que por ser malo iría al infierno. Estoy viendo un ángel –hablo una oz muy ronca a las espaldas de la joven azabache.

-¡BUTCH! –la azabache se había prácticamente lanzado sobre él para abrazarlo mientras lloraba en su hombro.

-¿enserio eres Buttercup, mi eterna rival y amiga? –pregunto este con su voz ronca con MUCHA extrañeza, ya que esta muestra de cariño no era común en Buttercup y menos con él.

- ¡eres un tonto! –contesto ella gritando desesperada.

-si, eres Buttercup. Pensé que era otro de mis sueños (n.a: ya quisieras XD Butch: eso quiero =P Akito: pero que hace él aquí? O.o RRB y PPGZ: continúen la historia ò.ó* A/B/A: *gulp*)

-¿que sueño?

-nada, no he dicho nada.

-no sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti. En realidad las tres estuvimos muy preocupadas desde que se fueron. ¿Por qué se fueron?

-bueno, si puedo resumir. Nuestra madre quería entrenarnos, pero durante el entrenamiento sufrió una herida mortal. Busco alguien que nos cuidara y que nos entrenara, y encontramos la Corporación Odachi que nos abrió sus puertas.

-ya veo, pero no podían al menos escribirnos o algo…

-no es que no pudiéramos, es que sabias que si les decíamos donde estábamos harían lo posible para llegar con nosotros y que dejaran todo atrás por nosotros no nos parecía bien –se explico el poseedor ojos esmeraldas.

-wow Blossom fue una buena influencia para Brick y Brick lo fue para ti –bromeo Buttercup.

-si puede se… ¡oye! –Reclamo él piel de marfil-

-solo bromeo. Butch, tengo que decirte algo –dijo seriamente.

-yo igual. Dilo tu primero.

-no, dilo tu.

-no, tu primero.

-los enfermos primero

-las damas primero

-sabes que, digamos lo al mismo tiempo.

-bien.

-¡BUTCH, ME GUSTAS MUCHO!

-¡KAORU, ME GUSTAS DEMACIADO!

-¿en serio te gusto? –pregunto sorprendida la azabache.

-mas de lo que te imaginas…cof...cof mierda no debí de haber gritado.

-¿estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera?

-no, estoy bien. Kaoru, acércate.

La azabache se acerco un poco hasta estar a unos centímetros del rostro de Butch, un fuerte sonrojo tiñeron las mejillas de la verde. Butch por su parte solo la miraba a los ojos y de un momento a otro se quita la mascarilla que tenia puesta, que le ayudaba a respirar, y atrajo a la verde para que quedara sobre él mientras la besaba con pasión. Era claro que la azabache nunca había tenido experiencia en besos a sus catorce años por lo que dejo que Butch la guiara; cuando ella trato de respirar, él la atrajo mas, si es que era posible, parecía que quisiera fundirse con ella. Por falta de aire ambos se separaron jadeantes, sonrojados y felices.

Por otro lado, en la suite de lujo de un enorme edificio en Puerto Rico se veía como hombre con una mascara de hierro bebía una copa de vino tinto de un intenso color sangre mientas miraba por la ventana aquella hermosa luna llena que iluminaba todo el firmamento.

-pronto, muy pronto todos mis cometidos se cumplirán.

-Dr. Z –irrumpió una voz desde la puerta.

- dime, Blo...od, ¡¿Qué rayos te has hecho?! (n.a: si lo se es extraño que el malo sea chistoso pero que más le pueden pedir a una loca de remate XD y si me refiero a mi X3)

-los tres cambiamos nuestro aspecto, es una vergüenza parecernos a los RRB, son unos debiluchos. Berserk, Brute vengan y mostrémosle a Dr. Nuestra nueva imagen. Los nombrados atravesaron el umbral de la puerta dejando aun mas sorprendido al hombre de mascara de hierro. Blood se había teñido el pelo de azul y usaba lentes de contacto verdes, tenia puesta una remera blanca con bordes azules, una chaqueta blanca con azul oscuro, dos muñequeras azules, unos vaqueros gastados y rotos en las rodillas y unas deportivas rojas con blanco. Brute, se había parado el pelo y teñido un par de mechones rojos, estaba usando unos lentes de contacto rojos, llevaba una remera negra y una chaqueta negra, tenia puestos unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, tenia colgando una chapa militar y en el cuello tenia un collar como de perro; llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros con púas en las rodillas y unas deportivas blancas con rojo (n.a: nótese que son blancas con rojo no rojas con blancas como las de Blood XD). Y por ultimo Berserk tenia el pelo plateado y… ¿mas lago? En su rostro tenia dibujados unos triángulos y estaba usando lentes de contacto color ámbar, en el cuello tenia un collar verde y usaba unos guantes blancos con dos brazaletes color oro; tenia puesta una remera verde con pelos blancos en el cuello y unos vaqueros grises y unas deportivas blancas, verdes y negras.

El Dr. Z sin salir de su asombro pregunto a Berserk.

-¿Cómo hiciste que te creciera el pelo en solo una semana?

-fácil, internet –contesto colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-entramos en comprasdeinframundo y compramos todo, mas un tónico que hace crecer el pelo en una semana –dijo Blood cruzando los brazos.

-¿y de donde salió el dinero? –pregunto sudando frio

-de tu tarjeta de platino –contestaron a la vez los tres adolecentes.

-¿y de cuando es la deuda? –pregunto azul (n.a: yo también me pondría así si tuviera tres hijos que compran cosas por internet y con mi tarjeta xD)

-créeme no es barata –dijo tranquilamente Brute

Diva: hola, hola lectores aficionados siento la demora del cap. pero el colegio me tiene muy ocupada, mas porque hace unas dos semanas tuve un pequeño problema sentimental.

Akito: que te paso? D:

Diva: no quiero hablar de eso TT-TT

Akito: hablar es bueno ;D

Diva: bueno te diré, acércate. (Murmullo, murmullo, murmullo)

Akito: QUE???¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ò.ó****** lo matare, quien se a creído para engañarte así maldito hijo de….

Diva: HEY!!!!! Sin malas palabras ¬¬

Akito: ok pero esto no se quedara así ¬¬ solo yo puedo hacerte sufrir ò.ó

Diva: ni tu ni él entendiste

Akito: pero yo te hago sufrir de enojo D: esa escoria lo que hizo fue lastimarte merece morir ò.ó

Diva: dejemos eso de lado porque mejor no haces propaganda a mi Blog ;D

Akito: bueno ¬¬ cof cof u.u nhaaaa me da flojera que lo vean en tu muro XD

Diva: gracias Akito ¬¬ y lo mas importante dejen Reviews =3

Akito: cuídense todos

Diva/Akito: bye-bee *w*

Akito: visiten


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pasaron 4 días hasta que los RRB estuvieron en condiciones de poder ponerse de pie; todos estaban felices por los chicos, pero las más felices eran las PPGZ.

-Es bueno estas de pie –comento un azabache mientras se estiraba.

-Sí, tienes razón. Si estaba un solo día más en esa camilla no se que habría hecho –reclamo un peli rojo, que era examinado por una enfermera.

-No se ustedes, pero a mí me gusto la compañía –dijo inocentemente un rubio.

-Eso fue lo mejor de todo –dijeron los tres a la vez.

Hoy era el día en que partirían junto a las PPGZ a Nueva Saltadilla para que comenzaran sus "vacaciones" como niños "normales" por ende era la última revisión médica y el más feliz era Butch, odiaba a los médicos. En ese momento entro Mizuki seguido de las tres más hermosas del mundo, según los RRB. Al ver a los RRB se sonrojaran al instante, porque no llevaban remera puesta; pero Blossom solo miro con tristeza la herida del abdomen de Brick.

-Muchachos estamos listos, solo faltan ustedes. ¿Cómo están enfermera?

-Los tres presentan una mejoría increíble, pero deberán ver a un médico para una revisión dos veces en la semana por tres meses.

Los RRB rojo y azul solo se resignaron, pero el RRB lloraba a mares, EL ODIABA A LOS MÉDICOS. Pasaron dos horas y partieron rumbo a Tokyo en un elegante Jet Privado, cortesía del señor Kenji. Los lugares eran así: Mizuki adelante, solo (Akito: cómprate una isla XD), los rojitos, los azules y los verdes. Las chicas iban durmiendo, ya que se habían desvelado una semana completa cuidando a los RRB y poco a poco los RRB fueron imitándolas.

En una habitación oscura, sin ninguna filtración de luz, se encontraban los RPB meditando. Los tres al mismo tiempo extendieron sus manos abiertas y allí se materializaron un chuchillo, unas manoplas y unos chacos.

-Excelente, pero aun nos falta mejorar –hablaron unos ojos verdes.

-Estamos mejorando, ahora tardamos 1.5 segundos menos en materializar las armas –reclamaron unos ojos rojos.

-Pero aun no es suficiente. Debemos demorar 0.1 segundos –comentaron unos ojos ámbar

-¿Alguno se siente culpable? –Pregunto Blood encendiendo la luz

-No, él deseaba morir –contesto Brute poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Lo único malo de su muerte es que no podemos usas sus tarjetas de crédito –aporto Berserk aun en el suelo

-Tienes razón, el muy listo las bloqueo después de nuestras "pequeña" compra

-Bueno, ahora tenemos una razón para robar

-Es cierto

Pronto la pequeña habitación se lleno de macabras risas, los RPB habían matado a su creador hace solo unas horas por el simple hecho de que les ordeno ir a entrenar; "Nadie les ordena a los Rowdy Punk Boys" fue lo último que escucho el Dr. Z antes de que los tres lo mataran.

-Ya me aburrí de Puerto Rico, quiero ir a otra parte –reclamo Berserk

-Sí, ya se puso aburrido aquí. ¿Y si buscamos a los RRB y los matamos? –sugirió Brute

-Tengo una mejor idea, vamos a quitarles lo que más quieren –dijo Blood

-¿Y qué es lo que más quieren? –preguntaron ambos chicos a la vez.

-Según me dijeron, los tres tenían algún objeto insignificante que apreciaban más que a su vida, ¿verdad? –Los dos asintieron –es muy simple, mataremos a la persona que le regalo esa cosa justo frente a sus ojos.

Los tres chicos mostraron una siniestra sonrisa, pero había un problema. No sabían dónde estaban los RRB.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, el aeropuerto de Nueva Saltadilla, tuvieron que separarse para seguir distintos caminos. Brick, Butch y Boomer junto con Mizuki fueron a su nuevo hogar, y Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se fueron a sus respectivos hogares a recibir los regaños del siglo por parte de sus padres o en el caso de Miyako de su abuela. Habían estado una semana completa fuera de casa sin haber avisado antes y se perdieron

Hoy era el día, primer día de clases para los RRB en la misma secundaria que las PPGZ, ¿destino? no, Brick estuvo toda una noche envela buscando la escuela de las chicas, hasta que la encontró.

Brick fue el primero en levantarse y ducharse. Se puso el uniforme que constaba de un pantalón de tela negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata. Demasiado formal para su gusto, pero que se va a hacer. Bajo a la cocina para comer algo y allí se encontraba Boomer cocinando.

-Buenos días, Brick –saludo el rubio poniendo sobre la mesa un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días, ¿hace cuando estas despierto?

-Mmmm…creo que desperté un poco antes que tú, Mizuki ya se fue a la sede que está aquí en Nueva Saltadilla. ¿Sabes de qué es la sede?

-Creo que es genética o medica no sé y no me interesa –contesto con pereza el oji sangre— ¿Qué hay para comer, Boomer?

-Como me levante temprano me dio tiempo de hacer unos panqueques –dijo poniendo dos platos de panqueques en la mesa.

Poco después de que Boomer dijera "panqueques", Butch aprecio de la nada sentándose con una servilleta atada al cuello bien vestido y… ¿peinado?

-¿Qué rayos te hiciste en el pelo? –preguntaron los dos a la vez al azabache que se atragantaba de panqueques

-qhjhuise camfhbiarf –contesto.

-Traga –ordeno el rojo.

-dije, quise cambiar un poco.

El azabache que siempre uso una coleta y su peinado emo, ahora lo tenía en punta; tenía el uniforme puesto y se veía muy apuesto, pero en la muñeca derecha tenía una pulsera punky que lo hacía ver peligroso.

Cuando terminaron de comer salieron camino a su nueva escuela. Una vez que llegaron se ganaron muchas miradas, mas de las chicas que los chicos, y muy pronto se vieron rodeados de un centenar de chicas con corazones en los ojos.

-¿esto es normal? –pregunto el rubio "un poco" sofocado.

-no se pero si me reciben así todos los días no me molestaría –dijo oji verde.

Después de esa "pequeña" bienvenida fueron hasta el despacho del director para que le diera sus horarios y los guiara hasta sus salones. Todo marchaba, pero en las afueras de la cuidad, tres sobras se que encontraban sobre un gran pino miraban con malicia la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla.

-así que aquí es el lugar donde reino antiguamente EL

-¿cómo lo traeremos devuelta?

-fácil, usaremos el poder que lo mando al espacio, me refiero a las Power Puff Girl Z.

Devuelta a la escuela. Los chicos se encontraban esperando fuera del que sería su salón, pero los tres tenían una expresión de fastidio en sus perfectos rostros y había una sola razón para ello: por alguna razón eran un año más grandes que las chicas.

-como no intuiste ese detalle "genio" –pregunto entre dientes Butch.

-no tenía ni idea de que Mizuki nos aumento la edad, ¿Cómo querías que lo supiera "salvaje"? – contesto Brick lanzándole una mirada de profundo rencor.

-pero véanlo por este lado, estamos en su escuela. Podremos verlas en el receso.- dijo Boomer tratando de tranquilizar a los dos chicos.

-cerebrito

-cerebro de almeja

-tomate con patas

-lechuga andante

-tonto

-estúpido

-imbécil

-idiota

-pueden pasar muchachos –hablo un hombre de edad con unos gruesos lentes.

-claro –contestaron los tres fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Entraron a paso lento ganándose un suspiro femenino y miradas sanguinarias masculinas. Se colocaron dándole la espalda al pizarrón mientras el profesor escribía los nombres de los tres en la pizarra.

-bueno, alumnos, ellos son Makoto, Miyavi y Kojiro Kitade. Vienen de la academia Blue Uría y por diferentes factores se tuvieron que trasladar. Sean amables con ellos.

-si! –gritaron con alegría las chicas

-claro –contestaron los muchachos con pereza.

Y como se imaginaran, los tres fueron acosados toda la clase hasta que sonó la campana del receso y solo por los pelos pudieron huir hasta la azotea.

-diablos, si eso es lo que tendremos que aguantar todos los días mientras duren nuestras vacaciones quiero devolverme a la corporación –dijo le azabache resbalándose hasta sentarse en el suelo.

-no digas eso Butch… -dijo Boomer/Miyavi.

-Kojiro –corrigió el azabache

-bueno, no puedes decir eso. Tú eras el que más quería verla, ¿y ahora te quieres ir solo porque te están acosando?

-vinimos aquí por una razón, y es pasar tiempo con ellas y demostrarles que lo que les dijimos en el hospital es cierto –dijo Brick/Makoto.

-no digas esa palabra –rogo Butch/Kojiro.

-así que nada de infidelidades, entendiste Kojiro

-que tratas de insinuar Makoto –interrogo el oji esmeralda

-dejen eso, escuchen. Hay que hacer esto bien, si nos metemos en problemas nos echaran y nos van a separar. Sin infidelidades, ni peleas y lo más importante hay que mantener nuestras identidades en secreto –dijo seriamente Miyavi.

Los dos chicos quedaron impresionados, era muy raro que Boomer se pusiera serio y más aun si les daba órdenes. Los tres asintieron y se sentaron a la sombra de una pared disfrutando la agradable brisa de la mañana hasta que sintieron unas risas por las escaleras.

-rayos, no otra vez –reclamaron los tres a la vez

Yo: que les pareció =D, tal vez no todos lo sabían pero hice una apuesta con Shadow (mi otra conciencia) de que podía publicar el cap. este viernes.

Shadow: sip, y lo lograste ¬¬ rayos yo quería ese beso

Akito: sigue soñando Shadow ¬¬

Yo: antes que lo olvide, Shadow se hará presente de ahora en adelante en mis fic's

Shadow: serán fic´s cuando tengas varios sin terminar

Akito: la estas dejando mal ¬¬

Yo: Akito *o*

Akito: solo yo puedo hacer eso ò.ó

Yo: ni tú ni él. Ok esto es todo por este cap., cuídense mucho, conduzcan con precaución y no beban en exceso ;D

Akito: gracias a Dinora-chan, Angelic-bloody-night y a Kumiko-chan por sus comentarios

Shadow: gracias también a PPGZ-Fan Girl, Romy Brujita, Eiki Hiwatari, Alice-chan, Kasumi95, LiL EmO, xela-pix96 y a ClariHanyou por sus comentarios anteriores.

y/A/S: Bye-Bee =3


End file.
